


Exit Wounds

by ActualBampot



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Christmas Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualBampot/pseuds/ActualBampot
Summary: Months have passed since the Fall of Beacon, and Cinder Fall has spent them in silent and painful solitary.A visitor as merry as they are juvenile is last thing Cinder wants, but reluctantly, is perhaps just what she needs.





	Exit Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this last year as a sequel piece to this!
> 
>  http://actualbampot.tumblr.com/post/169403519226
> 
> I swear to god this started out as crack fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I…s..-aid.. g-go.. a-”

She didn’t truly think the girl brave enough to follow through with her ludicrous demand.

The dull amber of Cinder’s eye snapped dangerously wide as if it would deter the girl any: but this, among an increasing number of encounters was well and truly lost.

The awareness of cold had long been a foreign concept to Cinder but had she cared to pay attention perhaps she would have put two and two together; The fact that Salem’s abode was in no way immune to the seasons, and the trivial mistletoe ritual Neo had presented to her on high toes, doe-eyed and expectant.

Beacon had never allowed any time for frivolities, and for that reason neither her subordinates would dare indulge in anything less than the task at hand unless explicitly permitted to.

There was an inexorable squeeze to the top of thighs that Neo had managed to fit between without the need to encourage apart, and the sensation caused an unpleasant thrum where small fingers gripped damaged flesh, as if the leather caging the girls hands and gossamer barrier hugging Cinder’s legs were not even there.

The girl had been informed of Cinder’s impaired physical condition and of her desire to address it in solitary, so there was no doubt in her mind that Neo had attempted this with her aides.

It bothered her more than it should have but the displeasure flickering across her expression wasn’t something Cinder could hide.

Neo pulled away after Cinder’s lips hungrily responded in what could only have been a moment of weakness. Her tongue darted out to whet her own between a perverse grin, and all the while Cinder did nothing as she shivered in place. 

Her bra was constricting, lungs struggling as if the kiss had been nothing short of strenuous. The sight seemed to incite the expanding grin that Neo wore until Cinder’s snarl had teeth bared in warning.

No mind was paid to it, nor to angry wounds engulfing her left side as small hands fanned out over Cinder’s collar, smoothing evenly down over her chest to the mounds of her breasts and pressing until their whistling breath mingled once again. 

The arm that was not Cinder’s own was the one she chose to lean back on, hidden from view and quivering at the elbow beneath the weight of Neo's persistence.

It was foolish to think the girl hadn't noticed the reverberation up through her shoulder and down to her core when the blink of glassy pink and chocolate was silent affirmation on it's own.

The need that dripped from that lidded gaze was utterly shameless, and it pulled a noise not unlike a choke from Cinder’s raw throat.

With a push forward Neo consumed the sound entirely, swallowed along with what little air remained between them. Each soft and wet pass of Neo’s lips against Cinder’s own contrasted with months spent enduring a throat as dry and barren as any desert, cool and silken to the touch.

Craning to reach, small teeth took her bottom lip in a demand for her attention when the older woman began to lapse, the nails sunk against the bare skin of her shoulders causing her left appendage to almost buckle.

Another unpleasant noise was wholly consumed between locked lips, and what had Cinder quivering before quickly erupted into shaking when every time she closed her eye, a flash of red, silver, and a shrill echo perforating every fibre of her concentration.

Her movements stilled into shock, and for it Neo’s hands reached for her face in a desperate grip, smooth leather sinking into bare flesh below her destroyed eye and alighting nerves of pain everywhere.

Claws shot out, fist latching on to the front of Neo’s jacket to rip her away, not noticing the way her grip had exploded into embers and singed the fabric.

Holding the girl tight.. she remembered feeling powerful once, punishing each misstep with delicious rebuke, but here, now, her body clammed up rigid and with the arduous effort to steady her breathing, and shame shrunk along Cinder’s expression.

Neo was still, eyes wide with a silvery, coin-like shine that did nothing for the turbulent fear that was simmering in the Maidens chest.

In a moment of duress Cinder threw the tri-haired girl back a step before her extremity receded… Instead she punished herself with the sight of it’s wiry bones drooping limply by her side. A sombre gaze flickered between what was left of her limb and the modest sheer of red laid out on her bedside that concealed it all.

The acquisition of strength, the overturning of a kingdom, it all felt so far away. She used to be Cinder Fall, and now... she was ruled by the scars marking her body and this _thing_ that had attached to her wounds like a parasite.

It had saved her, so she was told. Was all that stood between her and her demise when it had engulfed her injuries to keep her, and itself alive.

Like forcing a rusted hinge Cinder was willed away from the sight by a palm cupping her tender jaw. Where the woman wholeheartedly believed she would find disgust and scrutiny she was instead met with pensive sympathy that didn’t quite reflect the ghost of a smile that Neo now wore.

The touch lingered, drifting from hard-worn skin to the edge of her lips. For all of Neo’s frivolous tempting, eyes that were blinking between colours now couldn’t quite rise enough to meet her.

The leather barrier that had warmed to Neo’s hand was sure to touch where Cinder was unmarred when pressing against her chest, willing the woman to bend where she hadn’t before.

Bare shoulders met cool sheets, and hidden between a curtain of pink and brown the girl above her exchanged a secret gaze transparent enough that the Fall Maiden now understood that there was no silver to be feared here.

And loneliness was as grave a wound as any. 

It could have continued to linger in the air between them but Neo chose not to allow it when almost immediately the veil was lifted and Cinder found the view above her struck her with a longing left deprived of attention.

Knees moved to enclose on either side of Cinder’s waist with the warm featherweight lowered on top of her hips, causing her to stiffen.

She had noticed, of course; Every twitch, every contortion in her expression was fuel, and the current throws of sensations Cinder was experiencing pulled a shallow grin across the girl’s face.  
The woman couldn’t hide her uncertainty.

A tender grip sought out her tarnished hand, and Cinder voiced a hitch that had likely fallen on deaf ears- an assumption she had in fact never had reason to question.  
Had she heard or not it seemed Neo wished to work past the Maidens discomfort, so Cinder had almost chosen to resign-

-Almost, but there was no preventing the hoarse inhale that followed when her calloused and raw palm was moved to cup a plump, healthy cheek.  
The brash sensation behind the touch startled her, singular amber snapped wide as pink strands brushed her knuckles when Neo turned into the touch, parted lips brushing against sullied skin.

No matter the reproach she would have voiced, Cinder couldn’t deny the way her nerves ignited with alarming intensity.

The sight should have bordered on the obscene, blackened claws belonging to a creature of darkness only held penchant for this girls’ fear, yet the length of Cinder’s spine traitorously prickled when watching Neo trail slow, tender kisses to the pad of her thumb, and a claw as long as it was deadly not helping but to probe and further ease apart supple lips.

There wasn’t a second’s consideration nor hesitation, only taunting eyes with a deuce of pink holding Cinder’s foundations steady when the tip of the digit was engulfed between warm, wet lips.

She heard herself swallow a lump that was as painful as it was hard.  
Every instinct demanded she pull away- that she was being made a fool of- and just like that her concerns were snuffed out as quickly as they came when Neo pitched her hips to grind raw heat down into her lap, once, twice, sending the older woman reeling.

The noise pulled from her throat was unlike any she’d heard herself make before; truly, she could have been dying had Neo not been continuously dragging her back down to reality.

Cinder bit down on her lip, unable to look away as warmth wrapped around her marred thumb lowered to the knuckle with a slow and vigorous suck, and when the rest of the trembling hand dared to caress a soft neck and jaw the smile she received was shown with teeth biting down on the digit the girl had claimed, hard enough to incite a jolt of pain.

Finger now glistening and slick, Neo guided Cinder’s hand from her mouth to drag over her throat where it had comfortably found purchase more than once for her insubordination, and down where the woman had burned away the fabric holding the fastenings of Neo’s tailcoat shut she eased the hand beneath, allowing Cinder to pull the jacket from her shoulder, ghosting cautiously across young and glowing skin with a touch that refused to remain steady.

Neo’s teeth were caught on an amused smile at the sightly view of her disheartened predator surrendering to such baser instincts.

Though the girl would never be short-sighted enough to dangle herself before a gruelling fate, only to play with the hand dealt, a mantra she had no doubt carried on from her demised partner.

Yet… here, it seemed that the rewards she could reap by possessing this dampened ember was worth tempting misfortune.

Cinder’s charred touch hesitated above beads that decorated between a generous spill of breasts, brimming darkness casting over the girls lidded gaze continuing to twist an uncertain knot around the Maiden’s throat. All she could offer in response to the gratuitous view before her was a gathered brow.

In truth, she was still waiting for the mocking punch-line that she had become so accustomed to enduring in previous months, her failures cited in whispers by both Tyrian and Watts where her mistress was not present.

Neo sensed her reluctance, shrugging away the weight of her tailcoat entirely to leave narrow shoulders bare to the prickling cold, incentive enough to seek out friction by grinding down against Cinder’s lap in sinuous movements.

Her claws caught on the beads at the girl’s throat, that, and a painful snarl was the only way to stop herself from rolling to meet Neo’s hips. Like a fool she would deny herself any recompense, as if believing that in her failures she was undeserving.

Her fault was believing that it would deter the girl any.

Neo’s head tilted, lips stretching into a cheshire grin. It was the only genuine mock she would have considered well deserved- had both their needs not ran much, much deeper.

When the pool of heat connecting their hips parted Cinder’s disappointment was thankfully short-lived, and the girl leaned down to catch her in a bruising kiss that made the first feel like child’s play. Her lack of consideration lay only in Cinder’s hesitation, teeth coaxing a response from her, blood swelling to the surface of her lip.

Hands shaking, she took lithe hips in tandem, one palm stealing a much larger grip around the Neo’s side as Cinder forced the connection between them again.  
A small fire suddenly stoked in the Fall Maiden’s eye, embers flickering-hot and starved.

There was a rhythm to be had that neither could match, too feverish to care for what the other wanted and in response Cinder’s grip became like iron, straining upward to stay connected when Neo finally pulled their kiss apart.

Apparently pleased with the way the older woman had sparked to life, Neo giggled silently with a thumb smearing across the bloody lip and blooming bruise she had left in her wake. Hands such as hers were never to be underestimated, even more so when at the mercy of hot leather palming a trail down her stomach.

Surely there was a reason her gloves never came off. A disconnect from her victims perhaps.

Shifting out from Cinder’s grip, Neo offered the briefest of glances when in truth it was all the woman needed to know that she had never seen the girl so hungry before.

Knees moved to settle on either side of stocking clad thighs, her even caress now a grip that tugged on the waistband of offending barriers. Nails managed to bite her skin even through leather when Neo ripped away stockings and underwear in one.

When Cinder realized the intent behind that watery grin of hers it came a moment too late, her pupils blown and consuming all colour before her teeth sunk and blemished her hip before she could be stopped.  
And god- the pain was cutting, amber sparks in Cinder’s eye exploding into the briefest of flames when her hand fisted and pulled pink and brown locks- a mistake when an animal still held its mark.

Jaws shifted down and sunk into Cinder’s naval in response, glancing up so the woman could see the way she smiled around the skin between her teeth. It was a taunt in its most blatant form.

Cinder was burning up, torn between backing away from the girl, to demand that she couldn’t, or to move her by her scalp to where she knew she was dripping with need.  
She had abandoned the barriers around her knees and granted Cinder neither of her desires, instead whispering a cool breath over the slick wetness splashed between her thighs.

Against her will and better judgement the woman shuddered from head to toe. At least her desires weren’t in question, but the strange shift of power would tell whether Neo would allow them sated.

With colours blinking in odds, the girl dipped low and predatory, watching the way Cinder struggled against the tremors of desire before her eyes turned town, and the woman felt the burning flat of her wet tongue inside one thigh. 

The Fall Maiden knew the burn of fire, fed from its destruction like it was the air she breathed- but this was the kind of heat that stole every gasp from her already taxed lungs, and forced out each breath whether her throat could house them or not.

Neo was still moving, lips wrapped around the apex of the opposite thigh to place open-mouthed kisses everywhere except where she ached.

Each noise she made caught and hitched, but Cinder couldn’t stop them any more than she could stop herself arching into the warm tongue playing games across her hips, held still by hands that shadowed the one Cinder had clawed into pastel and chocolate strands.

Had it been any other time Neo would have been afraid, but the Grimm that threaded to her scalp and caressed the back of her jaw was still like any other- it consumed only fear.

And Neo knew, deep down, Cinder was the one who was abhorred.

Plump and blushing cheeks pressed into either thigh until the girls’ jaw slackened entirely around Cinder’s dripping heat- and the Maiden could see nothing behind her eye except blinding. She jerked against the underwear and stockings left to bind her knees and caused a rip that was barely noticed above the deliberate drag of Neo’s tongue, mapping from entrance to clit in slow torture.

Human fingers couldn’t pierce the bed sheets like she wished they could, being all that the woman could reach to grip in her frenzy.  
The girl was torturing her, but the desire to force her head down further was trumped by the fear that Neo could simply stop at the cruellest moment and leave her unfinished.

How long had it been? Since before the Vytal festival? Cinder could barely recall the warm touch of another human never mind the indulgences of intimacy, and as Neo moved to lavish attention at the apex of her sex a broken cry scraped between Cinder’s lips, shameful and desperate while her hand greedily took the back of the girls head and neck, _and pulled._

It had been too long

“M..ore..Pl..pl..ea-”

Neo’s eyes flew up in surprise, meeting the arch of Cinder’s spine and following the line to the perfect angle of her tilted jaw as she rolled into the girls wanting mouth. Force was hazardous, and Neo watched in glee as human desire duelled with the very nature of Cinder’s Grimm counterpart, trembling at the elbow as claws closed gently around her hair.

The pulling was not of encouragement, but of the sheer effort of will to reign in its hunger for fear, for Cinder’s own thirst to mount that soft tongue and choke the smaller girl in friction.

Neo couldn’t help but revel in watching the once illustrious woman reduced so low.

Hidden beneath layers of gravel a quiet tone scraped into the air when Neo purred against the swell of sensitive nerves, barely noticing brushing hands moving to discard what remained of Cinder’s underwear until the inexorable press against her thighs left her feeling irrationally exposed. The pace was maddening, soft and so barely there that when the girl felt cruel enough to moan soundlessly against her the vibrations almost pushed Cinder over the edge, only just curbing the sensation by sinking her teeth into the heel of her hand.

“M- ..ore!”

That’s more like it.

Neo hid her smile, tongue curled as it dipped low to sink into excruciating heat, the taste of the woman smearing across her chin when lips pressing flush to hers had the younger girls’ eyes roll back- and a noise as disturbingly inhuman as the fist that yanked her hair was ground out- cried out from above.

Cinder’s lips were trying to wrap around words, cusses, anything that would amount to more than a broken noise, but catching her breath was a rarity and a lightheaded euphoria entirely engulfed her.  
Her hips were moving of their own volition, grinding to meet the girls tongue when for a moment it’s softness was jarringly absent and replaced with one- two-

Her cries stopped altogether, backed up in a throat that hadn’t the strength to voice them, instead the Maiden was arched on her shoulders to meet each and every gruelling thrust of Neo’s dexterous fingers forcing into tight, soaking walls, the wet slap of leather and skin more than enough noise to fill the room where Cinder’s gaped jaw simply couldn’t.

A pace that had the older woman’s thighs trembling should have hurt, but whether it was the cushion of potentially deadly nails behind a second skin, or Neo’s desire not to tempt the threat of the claws at the back of her neck, the pace was only equal to the way her exceptionally skilled fingers pressed and curled, and Cinder was clenched around the hard rhythm of every single thrust. 

She came undone in a white-hot fit of need and frustration when that maddening pink tongue returned to claim the thrumming apex of her sex, and a dual of candy pink brazenly took in the sight of the woman disregarding every fraction of grace and control she was ever schooled in.

Other than the slight twinge of her jaw Neo registered pain at some point, but the slick sheen of perspiration that caught the dull lights, and the hypnotizing roll of Cinder’s hips riding out each shudder and quake had compartmentalized the unpleasant sensation somewhere in the back of her mind.

It was only when Cinder finally fell still, and a trembling grip around her jaw drew Neo away from the woman’s soaked inner-thighs that the girl caught the jarring sight of red coating boned Grimm claws in a brief blink of white. 

Truly Cinder didn’t know when, but had an idea of where as she watched small rivulets matching the flush across Neo’s cheeks snaking around her shoulder and neck, merging with the hem of her corset.

A distant, glazed-over eye slowly blinked, Cinder unconsciously reaching.

_“I’m ok.”_ Whatever figment of concern Cinder held in that moment was discarded, forgotten about, lips that had mouthed silently now curled wickedly at the edges and pressed to her knuckles. 

It wasn’t the predatory crawl back into her lap, nor her limp hands tugged against the tangle of corset strings at the curve of Neo’s spine, but it was the way the girls’ fingers and hands threaded gestures and letters together that finally broke Cinder from her reverie. 

_“Let’s find out if Cinder Fall has forgotten how to use her tongue._

_Shall we?”_


End file.
